Amor Prohibido
by Karina-Granger
Summary: Draco y Hermione una vez mas vuelven a estar juntos pero esta vez hermione decide hacerle la pregunta que tanto a querido y nunca hizo temiendo a la respuesta. Terminaran despues de la pregunta juntos para siempre? - Primer fic es un ONE-SHOOT REVIEW please...diganme que tengo que mejorar grasias por leer. BESOS Karina!


_**DISCLAMER: Los personajes no me pertenecen son de la grandiosa J.K, solo utilizo los personajes por divercion y hago con ellos lo que ella no hizo jaja.**_** No copien!**

**!DISFRUTEN! Pimer FIC 3**

**Karina**

-Vamos antes de que alguien nos vea-

Iban corriendo, agarrados de la mano, riendo como niños pequeños, andaban por los pasillos sin saber a donde ir, solo querían alejarse de todo y de todos aunque sea por una noche. Definitivamente estaban haciendo mucho ruido con sus pasos y sus risas, pero a ellos no les importo solo la estaban pasando bien como si fueran niños pequeños jugando a las escondidas.

-¿Quien anda ahí?-

Los dos jóvenes pararon, se quedaron estáticos no sabían quién era. Si era un alumno o un profesor.

-Vámonos por aquí –susurro el rubio mientras entraban a una puerta desconocida todavía agarrándose de las manos. –shhh.

-No puedo creer lo que estamos haciendo- murmuro la castaña.

-shhh después nos escuchan, y yo tampoco- murmuro el rubio mientras le daba un beso a la castaña y esta le respondía abriendo la boca para dar paso a la lengua de el rubio que pedía desesperadamente entrar. Estaban en un aula desconocida para ellos, además estaba oscuro. Hermione estaba pegada a una pared mientras el rubio estaba frente a ella besándola. Era un beso apasionado, suave. El tenia sus manos en la cintura de la castaña mientras le subía la blusa y la acariciaba y la castaña tenía sus manos en el cabello rubio de este despeinándolo al ritmo que se daban el beso.

-Draco…-murmuro la castaña sin dejarlo de besar.

-¿Qué…?

La castaña se separo lentamente de Draco y lo miro a los ojos a esos ojos grises que la mataban siempre la miraban fijamente. Draco todavía tenía sus manos en la cintura de esta y Hermione sus manos ahora en su cuello.

-Ya no hay pasos- dijo mientras le sonreía. –Llévame a otro lugar.

-Ven…- la agarro por la mano nuevamente y salieron del aula desconocido, corrieron como lo hacían hace unos minutos atrás, llevaban tiempo corriendo, Hermione no tenía idea de a dónde iban pero Draco si sabía. Llegaron a final de un pasillo, la castaña estaba confundida pero no dijo nada. Draco murmuro algo que ella no pudo identificar. La pared frente a ellos se abrió y dejo ver la sala común de Slytherin. Entraron rápidamente, no había nadie ya que todos estaban cenando en el Gran Comedor, así que pasaron rápido y fueron directo a unas escaleras y las subieron. Hermione supo que iban directo a la habitación del rubio, llegaron a una puerta y este la abrió, Hermione supuso era la habitación de él. Pero se quedo parada frente a la puerta, como siempre, pensando.

-¿Entraras o quieres quedarte en el pasillo?- le dijo Draco mirando a Hermione con una sonrisa picara.

-Gracioso –dijo mientras le daba en el brazo juguetonamente y entraba.

Al entrar se quedo contemplando la habitación que muchas veces imagino, era realmente hermosa, en el centro había una cama bastante grande con sabanas verdes tenue y en las esquinas un toque de plata y tenía dos grandes almohadas. Rápido miro a las ventanas y camino hacia ella, tenían unas cortinas negras pero estas estaban abiertas así que podía ver perfectamente hacia afuera el lago. Las paredes eran blancas y el suelo era de alfombra verde. Se volteo para ver a Draco y este estaba mirando a Hermione con una sonrisa en los labios mientras caminaba hacia ella.

-¿Te gusta? No es la gran cosa…-

-¿No es la gran cosa? Es hermoso- dijo mientras lo miraba los ojos grises del rubio.

-Tú eres hermosa-

El rubio cogió a la castaña por la cintura mientras la apegaba a ella y le daba un beso apasionada como de costumbre. La castaña gimió por la sorpresa pero le contesto el beso abriendo la boca mientras sus lenguas se encontraban. Hermione poso sus manos en el cuello del rubio mientras este acariciaba la cintura de la castaña y con la mano izquierda acariciaba su mejilla. Caminaron sin despegarse del beso hasta que Hermione quedo sentada en la cama y Draco frente a ella. Draco se separo del beso para besarla en el cuello mientras la castaña seguía con los ojos cerrados. El rubio beso cada rincón del cuello de la castaña hasta bajar a su pecho ya cuando bajo subió la mirada y la poso en Hermione mientras esta los abría y le sonreía.

-¿Por qué me miras así? –dijo la castaña mientras se sonrojaba.

-Porque eres hermosa-

-Ni para tanto- dijo mientras se dejaba caer en la cama y estiraba sus brazos hacia atrás, cerrando los ojos.

-Cree lo que te digo –pauso - ¿tienes sueño?

-No solo espero a que me beses- dijo sonriendo aun con los ojos cerrados.

-Ya veo –dijo riéndose.

Se agacho encima de la castaña y la beso, y con su mano derecha subía la camisa de la castaña. Hermione lo cogió por el cuello mientras volvía a sentarse y el rubio le soltaba los botones de la camisa hasta deshacerse de ella. Hizo un camino de beso hasta su pecho haciendo que esta se sonrojara más de lo que ya estaba. Hermione empezó a quitarle la camisa al rubio con agilidad se deshizo de esta rápido, dejándolos a los dos con el torso desnudo. El rubio la volvió a besar en el cuello mientras la acostaba delicada mente y acariciaba su cintura y la castaña despeinaba al rubio más de lo que ya estaba. Draco se deshizo de la falda de la castaña mientras esta le desabotonaba el pantalón, Draco todavía besaba su cuello haciendo caminos hacia su pecho y luego su abdomen. Se detuvo un momento para poder contemplarla.

-Te amo- dijo de repente Hermione.

-Yo más-

Y con esto el rubio la volvió a besar apasionadamente como si siempre se hubiesen deseado. Aunque siempre se desean. Y ya como muchas veces lo han hecho esa noche fue una de las muchas noches inolvidable que ambos han tenido

Tenía frio, pues no estaba en su cuarto donde normalmente duerme con toda la sabana sobre ella, se acurruca mas a donde esta el rubio y recuesta su cabeza sobre el pecho de este mientras se acomoda la sabana sobre los dos. El rubio esta completamente dormido.

Ella no sabia ni como había llegado a donde esta, enamorada de Draco Malfoy su enemigo que ahora era ex-enemigo, el que la humillaba, el que la odiaba, no sabia como, pero se había enamorado. Ella de él y él de ella. Llevan saliendo ya mas de 5 meses y todo comenzó como una pelea, luego retos y un juego hasta que ambos terminaron enamorados. Las únicas personas que sabían de ellos dos era Ginny, Luna y Theo. Hermione sabia que si Harry o Ron se enteraban de que ella y Draco salen y peor aún son más que amigos, la matarían, pero a ella no le importaba lo amaba y aunque fuera un amor prohibido ella estaría con él hasta el final.

Se acomodo más hacia su pecho mientras que con su mano acariciaba el rostro del rubio con dulzura, le encantaba estar así con él.

Estaba despierto, claro que lo estaba, solo que le encantaba que la castaña siempre que pensaba que estaba durmiendo lo acariciara, él cuando pequeño no recibió mucho cariño, el poco cariño que recibió de su madre solamente y al tener a la castaña era como algo que él jamás pensó que iba a tener. A veces pensaba que no lo merecía su amor, su cariño, pensaba que era mucho para él, algo no digno para un Malfoy. Pero la amaba tanto que de solamente pensar en alejarla le causaba un miedo, cuando se supone que no tuviera miedo a nada.

Estaban acostados juntos arrobados hasta el hombre de Hermione y el torso de Draco. Eran como las 6 de la mañana, nunca desayunaban cuando pasaban la noche juntos.

-Draco, ¿estas despierto?- susurro la castaña.

-sí, ¿sabes? Me gusta mucho cuando me acaricias- le susurro muy cerca de su oído.

-ah lose, siempre te haces el dormido-

Se miran y sonríen mientras se dan un tierno beso. Y vuelven a la posición de antes y cierran los ojos.

-Draco…- murmuro Hermione todavía con los ojos cerrado.

-Hmm-

-¿Cuando terminemos… el colegio, umm…seguiremos juntos?- pregunta dudosa la castaña. La verdad era que ella le quería hacer esa pregunta, pero le tenia tanto miedo a que la respuesta fuera "no" que nunca se lo pregunto, pero ella tenia que salir de la duda por eso decidió preguntarse lo una vez.-digo yo se que todavía tienes que unirte a Voldemort, pero… tu sabes si Dumbledore logra… es decir-

-Hermione…

-no es que mira- Hermione se incorpora quedando sentada frente al rubio mientras quedaba con el torso completamente desnudo sin hacer el mínimo intento de cubrirse.- se que te tienes que unir si Harry no vence a Voldemort –

-mione-

-Pero y si lo vence? Estaremos juntos? – seguía hablando sin dejar que el rubio hablara. Y la verdad era que el rubio le quería decir que "si" pero esta no se lo permitía.- bueno si tu quieres yo no sé…

Draco se levanto quedando sentado frente a Hermione y la impacto en un beso apasionado queriéndole decir que "si" iban a estar juntos y también que se callara de una buena vez.

-Hermione estaremos juntos siempre, así sea un amor prohibido o no- le dijo por fin el rubio dejando a la castaña satisfecha.

-¿amor prohibido? Ufff, ¿quien le dirá a Harry y a Ron? – la castaña lo miro sonriendo.

-Yo no cariño, yo le tengo que decir a mis padres- dijo en forma de broma.

Hermione abrió los ojos como platos. Se le había pasado lo de los padres de Draco, pensó que con Harry y Ron bastaría, pero se olvido por completo de… de… oh dios de sus suegros. Sintió como su corazón se detenía y como la sangre pasaba por sus venas, eso si la aterro.

-¿Mione? Estás bien?- dijo con una leve sonrisa.

-¿Qué tal si lo de nosotros sigue en secreto?

-Amor prohibido ¿eh?... – contesto el rubio riendo levemente.

-Completamente- dijo la castaña mientras se acostaba nuevamente en la cama.

-Vámonos lejos, tú…yo… solos… sin que nadie sepa donde estemos- decía el rubio mientras se incorporaba encima de la castaña y poniendo los codos a los lados de esta para así no aplastarla.

-¿solos?- dice Hermione con una sonrisa picara.

-solosssss- susurra el Slytherin.

-Acepto- dijo Hermione mirándolo a los ojos y con una sonrisa enorme y decidida.

Y con esa simple palabra Draco la da un beso. Era lo mejor que tus oídos han escuchado en toda su vida, además de los "te amo" de Hermione.

Y definitivamente su amor era un **Amor Prohibido.**

**Espero que les haya gustado por favor dejen REVIEWS... diganme que tal y que tengo que mejorar es mi primero, grasias por leer 3 **


End file.
